


Burning Flames

by Felgia_Starr



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, F/M, NORMALPEOPLEAU!, One Night Stand, Sex, naughty girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felgia_Starr/pseuds/Felgia_Starr
Summary: Raven meets a man named Garfield, and he was damningly handsome. Inspired by Beyoncé's Naughty Girl.





	Burning Flames

She hated places like this. Places filled with sweaty people, loud pop music, flashing lights that will cause seizures, and shitty alcohol. One might be wondering what she was doing here if she hated it so much, well, Raven's been feeling quite cranky lately and her girl friend, Kori, decided that she was simply hungry for men. That wasn't entirely wrong, girls had needs, too! And such needs needed to be satiated. Raven just didn't understand why they went to a bar for some reason, Kori could've just hooked her up with someone from Tinder or something. It was 2017, after all, and a girl didn't have to be married to get some sex - some good sex. Today, a woman could completely own her sexuality without being ostracized as someone like a slut or some shit like that, but, you know, it was much nicer to be somewhere much quieter. But, unfortunately, Raven did not get to decide where to hang out - no, that was Karen. So, there they were, dancing their asses off, hoping to lure some cock.

Alright, that sounded a bit too raunchy, but it wasn't like someone was going to read her thoughts or anything. And she was in a club, no one expected her to be classy and a prude.

She then felt something wet drip on the top part of her expensive dress. Fucking Kori.

"This is Gucci, Kori, come on," she complained as she tried to shake off the spilled alcohol on her chest.

The ditsy girl laughed in that beautiful way of hers. "I know, Rae, I bought it for you."

The song that was currently blasting on everybody's ears was Feelin' Myself by Nicki Minaj and Beyoncé. Karen twerked her ass off through the whole song, getting herself sweaty and more drunk. Kori did her shitty white girl dances and still looked gorgeous as ever, even as she spilled more vodka on herself. Raven loved these girls, she truly did, but sometimes she felt like she was the only one that was at least close to being normal.

When she got hit in the face by a drunk teenager's arm, Raven decided she had had enough. She felt her neck dripping with sweat, her thighs burning with exhaustion after dancing for almost half an hour, her feet swelling up with pain because of heels, her face felt somehow heavy with all the makeup, and her hair was like pulled from the roots. Damn, it took so much to be considered pretty nowadays.

She went to go sit on a stool in the bar, not caring if it doubled her chances of getting drugged. She sighed and removed the strap of her heels, then proceeded to place the killer shoes on top of another stool. God, she needed a drink - water, she want Kori and ed water. She didn't even know if she could order water here, and she knew a smidgen about drinks. She usually just got whatever Kori or Karen got, but they were too busy being stupid right now. So, she ordered the only name that came to mind.

"Hey," she called out to the bartender. "One Pink Lady, please."

The guy nodded and went to work his stuff.

She wondered how would that drink taste like.

A few minutes later, the guy came up again and placed a cocktail glass in front of her. The Pink Lady looked quite nice, actually, a pink liquid garnished with a cherry. Almost looked too pretty to drink.

She crossed her fingers and prayed to all Gods that it wasn't drugged before hesitantly taking the smallest of sips.

Hmm. Tasted quite nice, sweet almost.

She was going to finish it with one gulp when she heard the familliar angry, slurred words of her friend, Karen. Raven glanced at the direction of where she thought she'd heard it and saw them shouting at two guys who were sitting at their table. Kori and Karen looked pissed but the two men simply looked bored. Raven felt fury rising up her chest. Who were these two men? Why were they fighting with her friends?

Completely forgetting about her drink and her shoes, Raven walked up to the table.

"You clearly do not get it, this is our table!" Kori shrieked, her green eyes seeminly glowing with righteous fury.

"You were dancing on the dance floor, we don't care if your bags are still here - the place is crowded, if we see an empty table, we sit on it." The guy with a black man-bun and shades said, with his arms crossed. It was two in the morning, who the hell wore sunglasses without the sun?

Raven made a judge of character with the man's appearance and classified him as a fuck-boy just because of the stupid man-bun.

"If you don't get your asses off right now, I will throw you out myself!" Karen continued the feud, poking her drunken finger on the other, larger, blacker man's chest.

The huge man had a fade haircut, and was laughing off Karen's words.

A football player, she guessed, who got piad by the fuck-boy's father to be his friend.

"There's an empty table right there!" Mr. Football Player pointed out, literally pointing behind Karen to indicate which table he was talking about.

Raven growled in anger and slapped the man's hand away.

"You go in that table!" She went in front of him. "Sir Fuck-boy over here said it himself, our purses were in here long before you decided to go sit here!"

Sunglasses boy gaped in shock, before his face scrunched up in anger. "Are you calling me a fuck-boy?"

"Yes, I believe my friend did call you the fucker of many girls, sir." Kori, like the star she was, confirmed. "The word also means leading a girl on just for sex."

"You know what, I'll give you a pass because you're pretty," he smiled charmingly at Kori before turning back to Raven with a scowl. "But, you, I'll make sure you suffer in - "

"Are you threatening my girl friend, honey?" Karen interrupted, with a skeptical look on her face. "Not in front of me, baby, not in front of me!"

"Now, you're threatening us - "

"What the hell's going on here?" A voice from behind her frustratingly asked. Well, goddamn, that voice was smooth as silk. With just that voice, Raven felt her panties get uncomfortably wet.

She glanced behind, shyly, to see who this guy was, and goddamn. He made her turn around just to check him out. He was blond. the sweetheart, Raven had a thing for blonds. And he looked... damningly handsome. Shit, she was speechless. She looked at him from toe to forehead, and she liked what she saw. He was thin, and just as tall as her. She wanted him.

He looked at her confused before he decided to check her out as well. She saw him smile before met her gaze again. Raven knew he liked what he saw, the naughty bastard.

"Well, hello." he greeted.

She gave a small smile back. "Hi."

It took all of her will-power to not beg for him to take her to his bed.

"I'm Gar," he held out his hand for her to shake. "You?"

Raven grabbed that hand like it was her lifeline. His hand was rough, and she absolutely loved everything rough. She just wanted to hold that hand forever until they rot in hell together.

"I'm Raven." They shook hands and let go. It felt like the biggest mistake she had ever made.

"So, what's happening with them?" he asked casually, putting his hands inside of his pockets.

Then, Raven recalled the reason why they were fighting for in the first place.

She opened her mouth to speak but the large man spoke first.

"These girls are crazy, man," he said. "They want to kill us over a table."

Gar looked at her in askance. "Really? Why?"

"They were sitting on our table when we clearly found it first!" Kori answered.

"It doesn't matter who sat on here first, it matters who's sitting on it now," the guys with sunglasses retorted.

"Our purses - "

The handsome man also called Gar laughed out loud and suddenly.

Okay, maybe Raven had a thing for the mental ones as well.

"Why are you guys even fighting over this?" Gar asked, still chukling. "Let's just sit together."

Normally, Raven and her girls would put up a much bigger fight, but she wanted to get to know him and she suspected that her girls were just tired or something.

The six people settled in the small space comfortably. Raven found the courage to sit next to her man.

"So, who are you guys again?" Gar asked them.

"I am Kori," the redhead grinned brightly.

"And I'm Karen," she said, movig to drink sunglasses boy's glass of water.

"Hey!" he called out, looking bummed out that somebody else drank from his own glass.

"I'm Victor Stone," the football guy mentioned. "You can call me Vic."

"I'm Dick Grayson," the black-haired man smirked, holding his hand out for Kori.

It was Karen who shook his hand instead.

"Nice to meet y'all," she smiled tightly at Dick and gripping his hand painfully before letting go.

And the group started conversations like they were friends since diaper days.

**. . .**

Talking with Gar was marvelous. With every laugh of his, Raven felt a shiver. With evey tease, Raven felt a blush. With every joke, Raven felt a chuckle bubbling out of her throat. She felt like she was in love with the man or something.

"So," he took a sip from his Gin and Tonic. "You never really told me why you didn't have shoes."

Raven's cheeks warmed up. That was right, she didn't have shoes. She forgot her high heels on the stool on the bar. She was barefoot, and the heels she borrowed from Kori was probably now gone. Shit, Kori was going to be furious.

She groaned, rubbing at her cheeks to make the blush go away. "I took them off in the bar. I think they're gone now, along with my Pink Lady."

Gar chuckled. He was just full of smiles and laughter - he was a happy person, unlike Raven.

"Here," he passed his glass over to her. "Drink this."

She tentatively took a sip. After doing so, she immediately blanched. Bitter, it was bitter.

She passed it back to him.

"Alcohol's just not for me, thanks."

**. . .**

When she started to get a little braver, she placed her hand on his upper thigh while he conversed eith everyone else. Other than jumping a little, he thought nothing of it. Raven smirked as she ran her hand some place higher - some place more dangerous. She gulped down Vic's beer before cupping the bulge in Gar's zipper area. His rough hand shot down to grab her wrist but did not stop her actions when she decided to squeeze his cock through his jeans a couple of times. She soon got tired of that and wanted to feel his bare cock against his hand. So she unzipped his pants and was surprised to find him without boxers or briefs - just cock underneath and nothing else.

Gar deserved an Oscar for the best actor category because no one could tell that he was being serviced right now.

She gripped him tightly, and teased his tip with her thumb. Oh, how she wanted to lick the liquid that was coming out of it. Alas, she could not, so she chose to pump his cock quickly instead. Then, slowly. Then, quickly again.

She heard him grunt while he pretended to listen to Kori's rambling. That grunt was sent straight to her already wet pussy. She guided Gar's own hand on her wrist to put it in between her legs instead. She wanted him to feel her heat, she wanted him to feel what he was missing on.

Raven hummed in pleasure when he cupped her intimately, making her hand beat his cock much faster. She felt him thrust a little into her hand, and she heard soft groan from him. The groan made her release more liquid into her ruined panties, and she knew he could feel it for he immediately slid her underwesr to the side and prodded until he got two fingers in. She mewled in surpise, making her want to squeeze his balls, and she did.

All too soon, Gar pulled his hands away and pushed hers away from him. Raven wanted to punch him for teasing her, and cry in frustration. Gar righted her dress and tucked himself back into his pants painfully.

"Hey, Raven and I are going to get drinks," she heard him mention to the others before he pulled her to stand up with him.

It took her a while to figure out that they were not getting drinks at all, no, in fact, Gar dragged her outside and pushed her inside of his car.

Raven was still in a frustrated daze even as they arrived in Gar's home. He dragged her inside of his house before slamming the door closed and slamming her with it. Only then, Raven snapped out of her daze.

She scowled at him and was about to push him away when he captured her lips on his. No sparks, but they were meant to be. No raising her into the air type of shit, but it was beautiful. No airport chasing fuckery, but it was perfect. Raven absolutely loved how his lips felt against hers as his was much softer than hers. He forced his tongue inside her mouth, no permission needed, and she sucked that tongue like she was born to do it. Raven subconsciously let out a moan when he grabbed her ass to put her legs around his waist. She felt his hand grip at her black hair to forcefully wrench her away from his lips.

She saw him, pupils dilated, lips wet, and nostrils flared.

"You do not get to treat me like that in front of others," he growled in the lowest octave possible for him. Raven shivered in delight just hearing it.

"Yes, daddy," she whimpered, uncharacteristically submissive.

Gar groaned and kissed her again. She felt him grab at the front of her dress and tore it apart. Raven pulled away with a gasp.

"I'll buy you another one," he told her when he saw the troubled look on her face. Raven nodded and sucked his lips again, putting her hands at the collar of his shirt and choosing to rip it off his body, too.

"Fucking hell," he swore when they pulled away and he saw her bare breasts on display. He admired them for a few seconds before taking one in his mouth, sucking it like he could get milk from it. She might not be able to produce milk for him but, damn, it felt good. It felt good to feel his tongue flick her nipple. It felt good to feel his other hand massage her other breast. But it made her want to feel him elsewhere, so she pulled his head away from her breast and told him to touch her clit.

He grinned evilly. "Why don't you say please, baby? For me?"

He pinched the inside of her thighs and it left her wanting more. Fuck. "Daddy, please."

She heard him laugh in satisfaction before he plunged two of his fingers in her tight hole. She moaned out loud when it finally entered her.

"Ah!"

His thumb toyed with her clit. His lips were on her neck.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Daddy, please. Please. Please. Please."

In all honesty, she didn't know what she was pleading for; release? Relief? Reprieve?

She just wanted to feel all of him within and beside her.

Then, she felt it coming. Like a tsunami rising above the cliffs, like an itch finally getting scratched, like a -

"Argh!" She kicked and punched his chest when he pulled his fingers away before she came. "I hate you!"

Raven just heard him laugh again before he forced her to stand up and turn around. He held her wrists on top of her head so as to not punch him again. He spread her legs with is knees and removed his pants.

"Say, please, baby." Gar breathed in her ear. "Come on. One last time, baby."

He licked the shell of her ear, and she gasped.

"Please, please." she cried, actual tears falling from her eyes. "Please, Gar."

And with that, he let go of her wirsts to grab her hips. Then, he came home.

She screamed as he thrust into her over and over again, like a beast claiming his mate.

He bit into her shoulder, somewhat hoping it would mark her forever.

He gripped her hips so tight that she felt it bruise.

And her cunt clenched his cock so fucking tight that he was afraid that it would fall off.

Raven screamed again as she finally felt her orgasm wash through her.

Her cunt claimed him as well, not wanting to let go even as he came inside her.

No fear of pregnancy. No fear of future responsibility. They only slid down the door and he held her as she passed out in exhaustion.

When he finally regained his strength, Gar carried her to his bedroom, letting their bodies rest on something more comfortable than a door.


End file.
